Full Moon
by lunablue
Summary: Draco Malfoy commits an act of desperation that launches Harry into a desperate search inside himself . . . is he fighting for the right side. Or is wherever Draco is the right side?


Title: Full Moon  
Author: Lunablue  
Author's Email: deadredsocks@yahoo.com  
Rating: light NC17   
Summary: Draco Malfoy commits an act of desperation that launches Harry into a desperate search inside himself . . . is he fighting for the right side. Or is wherever Draco is the right side?  
Categories: Drama, Smut  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated Characters and Locations belong to J.K. Rowling and associated parties. Sue me and I will sick the curse of a thousand Mary Sues upon you.   
Author's Notes: Nothing much to say. Hope you Enjoy!   
  
Sixth year Gryffindor dorms. . .  
  
"Harry! Harry, have you heard the news?"  
  
Ronald Weasley started bouncing up and down on the same bed that his best friend, Harry Potter, was currently sleeping in.  
  
"No Uncle Vernon, I don't want to get hit. Do it later."  
  
And with that said Harry, who had obviously forgotten he was no longer at the Dursley's, turned onto his stomach and buried his head under his scarlet and gold Gryffindor pillow.  
  
Ron paused for a moment. 'Mental note, ask Harry later if there's something about his home life he wants to talk about.'  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO Harry! Wake UP!"  
  
Up. Down. Up. Down.  
  
Ron was still jumping.  
Obviously.  
  
Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. . .   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
Harry was awake and pointing his wand at so said but still very annoying best friend.  
  
Aforementioned best friend didn't come down.  
  
"Damn it Harry! Let me down!"   
Self righteous anger.  
  
"No. You're a wizard, do it yourself."  
Smugness.  
  
"But I don't have my wand. . ."  
Whinnying.  
  
"That's your own fault then. You should have your wand on your person at all times."  
Feigned apathy, voice similar to that of Hermione Grangers when discovering someone failed a test for not studying.  
  
"If you don't let me down Harry Potter I won't tell you what Draco Malfoy did."  
Black mail. Fish, hook and sinker. 1 point Me, 0 points Harry.  
  
"Finite Incantatium."  
  
BOOM!   
  
Ron fell to the floor beneath him with a sickening thud.  
1 point Me. 5 points Harry.  
  
"Tell me everything and I * might * forgive you for waking me up at the   
un-godly hour of . . . 8::57 am, on a beautiful school free, Snape free, Saturday morning."  
  
Wheeze.   
"I think. . . Harry . . .you might of bro. . . ken some . . . ribs . . . of mine."  
  
"Are you dying?" Asked Harry as he peeked his head over the foot board of his bed to gaze down at his read haired friend.  
  
Wheeze.   
  
"No."   
  
Wheeze.   
  
"Maybe."   
  
Wheeze.   
  
Pause.   
  
"No. Just suffering extreme pain."   
  
Particularly long wheeze.  
  
"Well then, tell me what everyone's favorite ferret did that's got you so worked up and if it's a good enough excuse I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey to have her give your ribs a looking to."  
  
"Take me to," wheeze " Hermione instead and," wheeze " you've got a deal."  
  
"Done, now tell me everything."  
  
* * * *   
  
It was 3 hours and 43 minutes later and everyone was still talking about it.  
Even the Slytherins were gossiping.   
  
"Did you hear? . . . "  
  
"Malfoy!? Really? . . . "  
  
". . . blood. . . everywhere. . ."  
  
". . .house-elf's. . . three hours. . .scrub. . ."  
  
". . . his father. . . disowned. . .so angry . . ."  
  
". . . wonder why. . ."  
  
". . . Madam Pomfrey . . . over an hour. . . hardest she's ever worked. . ."  
  
". . . Pansy Parkinson . . .found. . . her screams. . ."  
  
"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!? THIS IS SOMEBODY'S LIFE YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, NOT A DAY TIME SOAP OPERA!"  
  
And with that Harry stormed out, slamming the doors of the Great Hall behind him while the teachers and students looked on in shock.   
  
* * * *   
  
11:30 pm in the Astronomy Tower  
  
The moon's light made Draco's skin glow, reminding Harry of an ancient God of Night.  
He sat lotus style on the ground, face upturned towards the moon and eye's closed.  
The Slytherin robes he wore were spread out around him like rose petals.  
  
Taking care not to make unnecessary noise Harry walked over and then sat down in front of his " arch-enemy".  
  
Draco never opened his eyes, just continued to sit there and moonbathe.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"Come to gloat? The great Draco Malfoy finally gone insane. You Gryffindors most be getting a kick out of it."  
  
"Ron thinks it's hilarious and the general consensus is Pansy is a whore for finding you in time."  
  
"Pansy is a whore either way, her legs spread easier than butter on bread."  
  
Silence. Stretching into eternity without the wings to take flight and soar.   
  
"I'd better go."  
  
Sounds of shuffling as Harry started to stand up.  
  
A chance. Jumping off a cliff and hoping someone will catch you or the wigs will grow while you fall.   
  
"And what about you Potter? Do you think it's hilarious and wish I had succeeded?  
Do you call Pansy a whore?"  
  
Surprise.  
  
"Of course not."   
Settling back down into a comfortable position.   
  
"Do you call her a whore for finding you?"  
  
"Butter. Bread. What do * you * think Potter?"  
  
"I think that's a yes."  
  
Silence. Not quite so uncomfortable as last time.  
  
Falling faster. Only Angels deserve wings.   
  
"When I found out that Hermione was the one who had found me when I slit my wrists I wanted to rip her spine out through her ass."  
  
Harry's eyes widened, shocked that he had just blurted something as private as that out.   
Not even Ron knew he'd tried to kill himself last year.  
  
Silver eyes blazed as lids snapped open.  
  
"I never knew you tried to kill yourself."  
  
"You aren't supposed to, no one is. Not even Ron or Professor McGonagall are aware of that little fact."  
  
Silence. Falling faster than ever. No wings.   
  
"Why me then?"  
  
"I don't know. Why not you?"  
  
Silence. Unspoken words. Of course not me, I'm below you.   
Yet not falling quite so fast.  
  
* * * *   
  
Same time, same place. 24 hours later.  
  
No greetings spoken, the two just sat there side by side staring at the moon as it slowly waxed to pregnancy.  
  
"How are you escaping from the infirmary?"  
  
"Blaise snuck in and slipped me my wand so I can take off the restraining charms."  
  
The only thing either of them said that night.  
  
* * * *   
  
"I was four years old the first time I saw my father kill a mudblood."  
  
Anticipation, waiting for Perfect Potter ( not quite so golden, remember his wrists) to become mad at the blood slur.   
  
"I was seven years old the first time my Uncle Vernon raped me."  
  
Rapidly blinking silver eyes, unsure what to say.   
Foreign to such trust.   
  
"It's ok, you don't have to say anything."  
  
Thankful and ashamed.   
  
The rest of the night passed in silence.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Pureblood's are superior because magical abilities are inherited. There in our genes.   
And the strength of that dominant gene increases with each offspring.  
A mudblood is a fluke in nature. An accident."  
  
"Then why is Hermione so much more magickally stronger than Ron?"  
  
"You mean he never told you? That's simple, a couple of hundred years ago a member of the Knox family cursed the Weasley's so that instead of growing stronger with each generation, they grow weaker. Give it another five hundred years and the Weasley's will be squibs for the rest of eternity."  
  
"But she's still stronger than most purebloods in this school."  
  
"Most pureblood's in this school are either stupid, like Longbottom and most of the Hufflepuffs, or under command from their parents not to show their full potential, like me and the rest of the Slytherins."  
  
"That way when you guys join Voldemort the Light Side will be expecting certain levels of abilities and will be at a extreme disadvantage when they run into something entirely different."  
  
"Exactly. Besides, I have my suspicions on the state of Grangers blood. I think at least one of her parents are hiding behind a muggle façade."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Father mentioned being suspicious of her last summer. Something about her looking slightly familiar to one of his old classmates."  
  
Pause.   
  
"That's the first time someone's ever explained pureblood superiority in a way that makes sense."  
  
Silence. Still falling but not nearly so fast.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Neville blew up 3 cauldrons in class today."  
  
Shared laughter.  
  
* * * *   
  
"I hate my position on the team, the only reason I'm seeker is because father demands it of me. Always the best for the Malfoy's."  
  
"That's funny, I always thought you'd make a good Chaser myself."  
  
The moon waxes on.  
  
* * * *   
  
"There letting me out of the infirmary tomorrow."  
  
"We have Care of Magickal Creatures tomorrow."  
  
* * * *   
  
"I hate muggle's."  
  
"But your Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived!"  
  
"So? I still hate them."  
  
"Then why do you go back to them each summer?"  
  
"Dumbledore tells me to."  
  
"He's the headmaster of your school, not your legal guardian."  
  
"Where else could I go?"  
  
Unspoken thoughts. Come home with me.  
  
* * * *   
  
Hands everywhere. Touching, pleasuring.  
  
Clothing gently seduced off.  
  
Hot lips caressing, sucking.   
  
Red marks of domination and territory marking blazed onto   
glistening skin.  
  
"Your mine Draco, mine."  
  
"Never stop, please, never stop. Swear you'll never stop."  
  
"Never, I swear, never ever."  
  
A hot tongue trailing down a pale, taunt stomach.   
  
Nails lightly scratching down a tanned back.  
  
Spine arching in pleasure as Harry slowly slid himself inside Draco.  
  
Sweet bliss.  
  
The moon watched on.  
  
* * * *   
  
"Why did you try to kill yourself?"  
  
Bitter laughter.   
  
"Uncle Severus is a traitor, working for Headmaster Dumb-as-a-fucking-door."  
  
"Snape is your Uncle?"  
  
"My godfather."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Have you told your father yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Bet he's real curious as to why you tried to commit suicide then."  
  
"He's a Malfoy, he knows I'll tell him when the time is right."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Why did you try to kill yourself?"  
  
"The realization that no one gave a fuck about me, I'm only a useful pawn in the war, or in my friends case their foot in the door to popularity. I felt completely alone."  
  
"I didn't think you knew that."  
  
"I'm not oblivious or stupid."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
The falling was so slow now Draco sometimes forgot it was even happening.   
  
* * * *   
  
"The full moon's in two days Harry."  
  
"I know."  
  
"The wars beginning."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you still hate your muggle relatives?"  
  
"I want to kill them."  
  
The cold hatred in Harry's voice made Draco shiver in fear and something else.  
  
Pause.  
  
"Voldemort could help you do it."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Harry -  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Draco's voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"I don't want to be alone when I take the dark mark. I don't want to be alone ever again."  
  
"I said I'll think about it Draco. Don't push me."  
  
* * * *   
  
The day before the full moon. . .  
  
It was supper time when the owl's started arriving with mail.  
Harry was in his customary place, seated between Ron and Hermione and Draco was in his customary place, surrounded by every power aspiring future death eater in his house, Crabbe and Goyle at his sides.  
  
A snow white owl dropped a simple, unmarked letter into Harry's hands before taking off again.   
  
"Oi mate, who was that from?"   
  
"Yes Harry, do tell."  
  
Instead of answering he just grabbed his school bag and left, headed off towards the one place that had felt more like home than anywhere else these last two weeks.  
  
Draco wasn't due to arrive for another five or six hours.  
  
  
Dear Harry,  
Tomorrows the full moon but you knew that already didn't you?   
A full moon, the perfect time for a change to occur. A perfect time for powerful spells.  
We who shall serve are being summoned tomorrow at dinner. Owls will come, one for each who shall take the mark. Each owl will carry inside the letter a single silver feather, or to be more precise a port key. The letter shall carry the key word to activate the port keys. Our leaving like this is supposed to be considered the official declaration of war because seconds before we leave one of us is supposed to cast the dark mark above our heads. Of course, I am the one chosen for that particular responsibility.   
Come with us Harry, come with me. I won't be coming to our tower tonight, so you can have the time to make this important decision. Perhaps good bye for now, perhaps good bye forever.   
  
Draco Malfoy   
  
  
It was past midnight before Harry snuck back into the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitories.   
  
* * * *   
  
Breakfast. Harry didn't even sneak a glance into Draco's eyes, simply sat there and ate.  
Occasionally making a comment concerning the topic of discussion between the fifth year Gryffindors.  
  
Ron and Hermione acted like nothing was wrong while trying valiantly to ignore the feelings of apprehension weighing down in their stomachs, like a huge stone of onyx.  
  
Double Potions. Copy notes off board, do text work.   
Gryffindor lost 50 points. Slytherin was leading by 30 now.  
  
Divination.   
"Oh you poor thing, to die at the hands of such a fate.   
The Boy Who Lived will die by the hands of . . . ," dramatic pause " a butterfly!"  
Blink. Whatever. Stupid bint.   
  
Lunch. Spent the whole time pretending to do homework due for the next class.  
Ron and Hermione had succeeded in ignoring the dire feeling in their stomach by now and hat effectively deluded themselves into believing everything was a ok.  
  
History of Magic. And once again. . . .goblin wars! O' will the fun ever end?  
  
Super.  
  
* * * *   
  
Harry still didn't know what to do.  
He stared quietly at his chirpy, happy, go lucky, naïve friends. Hermione was laughing at something Lavender had said while making cow eyes at her boyfriend, Ron, who was joking around with his Dean and Seamus.   
  
Could he do it? Could he face these people on the battle field and say the magic words? Wave his wand and lay them dead for the uncaring world to see? Silently he mouthed them, testing how they felt on his lips.   
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
Looking up at the headmaster, he stared at the oblivious old man who had ruined his life, used him and played him like a lute.   
  
Closing his eyes he remembered the look of amazement that splayed so openly on Draco's face when they had made love the first time.   
  
Reaching out he caught that last thought and stole it back like a thief, rolled it around and tasted it with his mind like a candy. ' made love. . .is that what we did?'  
  
A crash snapped him from his thoughts. One of the Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson, had dropped their glass onto the table. Her hands shook as she laughed nervously.   
  
All the Slytherins, down to the first years, were nervous. It was amazing none of the students had yet to pick up on the vibes. Glancing up to the teachers table to see if any of them had he saw Snapes eyes narrow as the first waves of suspicion washed over him.  
  
Harry could feel Draco's eyes pleading with his forehead, begging him to glance up.   
Give a hint on what he was thinking. 'What am I thinking? What am I going to do? Could he really do it? Did he really love Draco enough to kill the people who had been his family for the past six years?'   
  
'The family that used me for the past six years.'  
  
'The man who loves me and I love in return.'  
  
'Can I do it?"  
  
'Avada Kedavra.'  
  
First the normal mail owls came.   
  
Not a single one of them were for a Slytherin, only a third of the Ravenclaws who usually got mail received one.   
  
The oddity of it finally succeeded in grabbing Dumbledore's attention. He turned and whispered in Minerva's ear. Soon all the teachers were looking tense. Even the students had noticed it. The normally loud conversation that bounded off the Great Hall's walls had dropped to whispers. Everyone stared on as the tension levels rose. Harry became taunt and strong as a bow as he stared at everywhere but Draco. Soon no one was eating. Only whispering.   
  
Then they came.   
  
Huge owls, pure black with identical scrolls in their claws. Eyes glowing a sickly green, a poor comparison to Harry's rich emerald ones.  
  
Eyes the color of magickal death. Eyes the color of the unforgivable.   
  
'The unforgivable. . .'  
  
One by one the letters were dropped into waiting hands.   
  
All the Slytherins got one.   
  
15 Ravenclaws got one.   
  
5 Hufflepuffs.   
  
1 Gryffindor.   
  
Virginia Weasley.  
  
'Even the sweet whispers of Voldemorts memory is enough to demand loyalty.'  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
The confused cry of a first year Hufflepuff rang silver in the silence.  
  
'Avada Kedavra.'  
  
Green eyes meet silver for the first time that night while the full moon shown through the enchanted ceiling. Harry nodded once, unseen by anyone else, and laughter sprang from Draco's lips, pure joy.  
  
Slytherin robes flared and twirled dramatically, not unlike Snape was capable of doing, as Draco stood up, Crabbe and Goyle at his sides, loyal body guards unto the end.  
Taking their cue from Draco everyone who got a letter stood up while the naïve children and leaders of the Light sat and watched.  
  
A smile transformed his lips as he swayed over to the Gryffindor table, not stopping until he was standing a foot away from Harry.   
  
"Come with us?"  
  
He stretched his hand out, palm up, suddenly more serious than he had ever known he could feel.   
  
The onyx stone was back in Ron and Hermione's stomach's.   
  
"Harry -!" they yelled at the same time as Dumbledore's Golden Boy placed his hand trustingly into the grasp of the Slytherin Ice Prince. As their hands clasped together Harry could feel the cold silver feather crushed between their palms, sharp sides sliding into skin and drawing droplets of blood.  
  
Standing up the two lovers faced each other, smiling. Draco's eyes never leaving his beloveds as he slowly raised his wand to the sky.  
  
'Huella de fallecimiento'  
  
An explosion of green light shot from his wand into the air above them and screams ripped through the Great Hall as teachers began to draw their wands and students started to understand what was going on.  
  
Laughter ripped through Harry's lips as he stared at the chaos, the warm grasp of his mate cementing him into the reality of what was happening.  
  
Briefly he caught Virginia's gaze to see she was grinning too.   
  
Looking back at Draco their eyes locked.   
  
Albus Dumbledore raised his wand and opened his mouth  
  
Draco whispered the activation words. . .   
  
'Death's Dance'  
  
Harry's eyes caught a brief glimpse of Hermione and Ron as they sat there staring in shock  
  
'can I do it? . . . . . . Avada Kedavra. . . . . . . . yes. I can.'  
  
Then he and his beloved were soaring away from their past and towards the future, their new family only seconds behind them.  
  
'Death's Dance'  
  
The feeling of Harry's warm hand in his brought more joy to Draco than he ever thought possible.  
  
'He's caught you Draco, he's caught you in his web and he's never going to let you go.'  
  
And in the background of his mind, Draco noted how much traveling by port key reminded him of what it might feel like to sprout angel wings.  
  
  
finis


End file.
